


Souls all over the god damn carpet - Carson series

by writehard_whumpharder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Carson series, Dark Magic, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehard_whumpharder/pseuds/writehard_whumpharder
Summary: So Carson works with soul magic, it's very rare and up until recently he didn't know where it came from. I haven't ironed out all the details but I can say that his power, unlike other magic, does come from a dark source. It comes from the entity, or force, that is Death. There is no hell or Satan or anything like that. There is life, death, balance, and imbalance. Carson can't create new life, he can only manipulate energy that already exists. He can move it between living things and even extinguish it. This story is just one possible arrangement Carson might have in exchange for his power.---Carson comes home in the early hours of the morning to face a very tired and angry Daniel. Then he has to somehow explain where he was and why he's walking around with a jar of human souls.
Kudos: 1





	Souls all over the god damn carpet - Carson series

By the time Carson got home it was late, so late that when he checked his phone he realized it was actually early morning. The faint blue in the sky that always came before sunrise should have been a big enough clue in itself. He shrugged off his coat, dropping it straight onto the floor like usual and kicked off his shoes with enough force that one almost hit the ceiling.

Sensing his presence before he actually saw him, Carson stopped in his tracks. Daniel sat on the couch that faced the door in complete darkness. Even without light he knew what face he was making. It was that pissed off frown that Daniel could only have stolen from Carson's mother.

"Where were you?" He asked coldly.

"Working." Carson replied. "Also I don't need to tell you when I go out."

"Bullshit," he spat, "you don't have a job. Now come here." Danny ordered.

Carson groaned dramatically but approached him anyways, taking the small glass jar with him. When he got close enough Daniel grabbed his arm and pulled him into his personal space. For one terrifying second Carson thought he was going to kiss him but instead he just...sniffed him?

"What the fuck are you doing?" Carson asked uncomfortably.

"You don't smell like alcohol." He commented.

Carson shrugged him off and rolled his eyes. "Like I said, I was working."

"Doing what?"

"Magic stuff."

Now _that_ really pissed him off. Carson didn't keep secrets about magic from him. It was something they had always shared and having no magic himself, Danny immediately felt excluded.

"What's with the jar?" He asked.

_It's filled with human souls._

"It's not important." 

"So you wouldn't mind if I do this then?" Daniel challenged. He grabbed the jar off the coffee table where Carson had set it down and unscrewed the cap.

Just for good measure he looked inside and shook it around to confirm that it was, indeed, empty.

There was a brief pause as Carson stared in horror. "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"No, because you won't tell me." Danny whined.

Carson stood up straight, "Souls. You just released 13 human souls into our apartment. Good job." He yelled while pulling at his hair.

Daniel cringed a little and looked around despite knowing he couldn't see them.

"Do you want ghosts?! That's how you get ghosts!" Carson screamed before starting to pace back and forth next to the couch.

"Well just do whatever you did to get them in there the first time. And walking around with a bunch of human souls is pretty shady, Carson."

"Fuck, just get out of the way," he said. Daniel didn’t hesitate to comply, moving a few feet outside the living room so Carson had space to work. He figured it best to wait until Carson was done de-ghosting the place before continuing with his interrogation. Overall the process looked relatively simple. Carson just stood there for a few minutes with one hand stretched out in front of him, then he screwed the cap back on the jar. With a sigh of relief, he and collapsed onto the sofa where Daniel had been previously sitting. It was pleasantly warm.

"So, you wanna explain what just happened?" He asked as he went to sit on the couch across from him.

"Not really."

Daniel glared.

"Okay, okay." Carson picked up the jar and held it at eye level, "this little red one was an investment banker, he died of a heart attack. The little purple one was an elderly woman. She died peacefully in her sleep, don't worry. This green one here was also an investment banker but he died of a cocaine overdose..."

"Carson, this is not helping."

"What I'm trying to say is, people die. And when they die sometimes their souls need to be collected and carried over. As it turns out, someone needs to do that job by hand if the souls are particularly stubborn and attached.”

Daniel leaned forward and grimaced like he was hoping Carson would at some point admit that this was all just a joke. "Are you trying to tell me that you're some kind of grim reaper now?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. I'm like a... part time postal worker. For death. Just one of many." He explained.

Daniel rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Well I want you to quit."

"I can quit but then I'd lose my powers."

"Okay, maybe don't do that." He said.

"That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to deliver these." Carson stood up, taking the jar with him. "I was hoping to get an hour of sleep first but I might as well get it over with now. Don't wait up this time, we both know how cranky you'll get."

With that he turned and headed for the door. His bedroom door that is, not the front one. Daniel scratched at his head, more than a little confused at everything he’d just heard. He waited there for Carson to come back out, possibly in a different set of clothes, but he never did. Two more minutes passed before curiosity got the better of him and he approached his room, knocking quickly before entering.

"Carso-" he threw the door open, taking maybe a half a second to scan the room and find that Carson was not in it. Seeing as they're on the 12th floor it was pretty unlikely he went through the window. "Well shit." He said and turned to leave. Just as he was about to close the door though, something caught his eye. A shadow. A shadow that seemed to move on it’s own... despite there being no object there to cast it.


End file.
